Canção do Cisne
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: Fakia escreve após os eventos na cidade de Kinkan e espera encontrar um final feliz para aquela personagem que todos julgavam secundária, mas na verdade era a principal. Fakia x Ahiru de presente pra linda ThisBuba.


**Disclaimer:** Princess Tutu e todos os seus personagens não me pertencem. Apenas minha imaginação os utiliza raramente.

**N/A:** É difícil para mim. É shoujo, é idiota e uma pata vira uma humana que se transforma em princesa do balé para salvar um bailarino que não tem sentimentos, memórias e é um príncipe.

Sério, Princess Tutu é dorgas. Muitas dorgas.

Mas... minha Diva gosta, shippa FakiAhiru ou AhiruxFakia, Ahia, Fakiru, como vocês preferirem chamar...

E por ter sido o aniversário dela há alguns dias e eu não ter dado nenhuma fic de presente (e ter prometido essa Fakiru pra ela) cá estou eu, tentando inutilmente escrever alguma coisa...

Espero que goste Bubs! É pra você, só pra você. ;)

-x-

_Canção do Cisne**_

Ahiru era apenas uma pata.

Uma pata que um dia foi colocada na história para tentar salvar os fragmentos do coração do Príncipe. O Príncipe havia sacrificado seu coração, suasmemórias e seus sentimentos para lacrar o Corvo maligno que insistia em tentar destruir seu mundo, sua história.

Ahiru era apenas uma pata.

Estava fadada a desaparecer em uma mancha de luz em meio às trevas porque amava o Príncipe e daria sua vida alegremente para que o Príncipe pudesse ser feliz. Ela tinha esperanças que todos os personagens dessa história, todos aqueles que ela conhecia e amava, seriam felizes, teriam um futuro diferente da tragédia que Drosslemeyer planeja e ansiava.

Mas Ahiru era apenas uma pata.

E patos não podem fazer muita coisa para mudar qualquer que seja a história, o futuro, o mundo. Patos são seres pequenos, frágeis e que apenas sabem nadar e cuidar da própria vida.

Ahiru era uma princesa.

Como Princess Tutu, Ahiru conseguia aquilo que nenhum pato jamais sonhou. Ela dançava, sorria, vivia. Ela possuia um propósito e ela ajudava seus amigos, ajudava o Príncipe a reunir seu coração. E ela era feliz.

Ahiru era mais que uma pata.

Afinal, como uma mísera pata poderia tocar o coração de todos aqueles ao seu redor? Como ela poderia mudar as pessoas que entravam em contato com ela? Ela sim era a personagem principal da história.

Ahiru fazia parte da história.

Não era o Príncipe, a filha do corvo, o cavaleiro ou mesmo o Corvo. Não... A história na verdade girava em torno dessa pata que ganhou o poder de se tornar humana, de se tornar princesa porque ela acreditava que finais felizes podiam e deviam ser alcançados.

Ainda era apenas uma pata.

E por isso me pergunto, me pergunto quando foi que uma pata, uma pequena, frágil e insegura pata, se tornou um belo cisne branco. Quando essa pequena criatura começou a calma e lentamente entrar em meu coração e mudar aquilo que eu sempre julguei ser a verdade.

Ahiru tornou-se um cisne.

Graças a ela e ninguém mais me lembrei do poder que corria em minhas veias. Graças a ela voltei a escrever histórias que se tornavam reallidade. Graças a ela eu não morri. E graças a essa pequena pata-cisne descobri o que é amor.

Ahiru foi humana.

Sim, ela me irritava. Cada ação dela, cada fragmento que recolhia do coração do Príncipe fazia com que a história de Drosselmeyer voltasse a seguir seu caminho, trazia o meu destino mais próximo de mim. Minha morte era inevitável e cheguei a odiá-la por isso.

Ahiru era esperança.

E mesmo sendo odiada, mesmo sabendo que o seu papel era apenas daquela pequena pata, Ahiru não desistiu do Príncipe, ela não desistiu de mim. Ela permaneceu ao meu lado, ajudando-me a encontrar o poder que permanecia latente em meu corpo e salvando-me quando quase me perdi.

Ahiru era amizade.

Ela nunca desistiu de seus amigos. Rue podia tratá-la mal, Claire podia lutar contra ela, mas ainda assim acreditava em sua amiga. Eu poderia tê-la abandonado, mas ela permaneceu acreditando que eu tinha o poder de salvar a todos. Mito podia ter esquecido que era um príncipe e decidido entregar seu coração ao corvo, mas ela ainda lutava para que ele acordasse.

Ahiru era esperança.

Graças a ela acreditar em nós, mesmo quando não tínhamos coragem e força para encarar nossos problemas, pudemos lutar, pudemos voltar aos nossos verdadeiros seres, nossas verdadeiras realidades, verdadeiras faces.

Ahiru era amor.

A história agora acabou. O Príncipe encontrou sua Princesa e vivem felizes para sempre após terem derrotado o Corvo. A tragédia de Drosselmeyer não aconteceu, porque uma pata que amava um príncipe acima de tudo mudou o final da história já escrita.

Ahiru era bailarina.

Nunca imaginei que uma pata fosse capaz de dançar, muito menos que sua dança, seu balé fosse capaz de mudar toda a história de um mundo. Foram graças aos seus passos, talvez falhos por ser, afinal, uma pata, que a tragédia não ocorreu, que o final feliz fosse alcançado e que eu conhecesse o que é amor.

Ahiru é...

Continuarei a escrever, continuarei com a história cheia de esperança que essa pequena pata nos ensinou, porque eu tenho esperanças que um dia Ahiru volte a ser humana. E quando isso acontecer poderei finalmente abraçá-la e dizer com todas as letras aquilo que pesa em meu coração, aquilo que eu só percebi quando era tarde demais e vocêjá havia cantado sua triste canção de cisne.

Eu te amo Ahiru.

E agradeço aos céus diariamente o dia em que Drosselmeyer decidiu colocar uma pata em sua história. Nada disso teria sido possível sem você, Ahiru. E você, mais do que ninguém, merece um final feliz. Espero que eu seja capaz de proporcionar a você toda a felicidade que você merece.

"Fakia..."

Havia um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, os olhos azuis marejavam em lágrimas de alegria. O rapaz que tanto escrevia em sua cadeira de balanço mal conseguiu acreditar no que via, a garota que tanto amava estava ao seu lado. A pena e as folhas de papel tingidas voaram enquanto ele se levantava e a abraçava.

"Ahiru..!"

-x-

**N/A:** Tchans!

Demorou, eu sei, Bubs, MAS aí está sua Fakiru!

Eu quase chorei com o final estúpido de Princess Tutu, maldito shoujo idiota com final triste. Isso ainda me mata, juro.

Enfim... Sei que ficou pequenininha e, sinceramente, espero que o final (incoerente talvez) deixe um gostinho de quero mais.

Saranghae, Bubs.

**Existe uma lenda que o cisne branco é mudo durante toda a sua existência, cantando uma bela e triste canção apenas quando sua morte é iminente. Não canta porque está triste, mas sim porque reconhece que o tempo que viveu é mágico e vê na Morte uma amiga.


End file.
